


a day in the life of deadpool (not really)

by DarthTofu



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, M/M, Pancakes, Pink - Freeform, Smell of Victory, Spideypool - Freeform, Tacos, fluffy bathrobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTofu/pseuds/DarthTofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless fluffy doodley cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a day in the life of deadpool (not really)

**Author's Note:**

> First one came out as an accident. Second one is a result of twitter. And the third one is to procrastinate doing my homework. And then I made an extremely simply story out of it.

  
Deadpool is sad! Oh no!

  
But Spider-Man is here now. Huzzah! Pancakes and tacos for everyone!

  
Good night!


End file.
